Restoration Project bug reports
This page is solely dedicated to posting bugs found through playtesting Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project mod. Bugs will be categorized by location, and by whether or not they are confirmed, unconfirmed, fixed, etc. Bug Reports After new versions of the mod are released, all bugs that were fixed will be taken off of this page. Remember, posting bugs here will give killap easier access to them, and he will fix them quicker. Posting bugs (Read this before posting about the bugs) Please provide these details when describing your problem: :* Your Operating System:* The FO2 version, language and install type (e.g. v1.0, US, Humongous) :* The F2RP version and install method (e.g. F2RP 2.1.1, windows installer) :* Any other installed mods or patches :* A savegame close to the place or person where the problem happens Also, if you want to post a bug that Killap will actually take the time to review or fix, you must provide evidence that the bug exists. There are two ways you can post here showing a bug: :* 1: Use the "F12" key on the keyboard to take screenshots. These are acceptable for bugs that can be seen in things like dialogue, or character appearances. Images can be posted on an image sharing website, like Photobucket, and then linked here with ["image url" (<-- put a single space here -->) "screenshot name"]. :* 2: For bugs that are easier shown in-game, please upload a copy of a Save Game. The files for a saved game should be found in the directory Fallout 2 --> data --> savegame --> Slot 1, or however it looks on your computer. These files can also be uploaded to some file sharing site, like fileshare.com Locations The Abbey * Crop thief quest: Tom claims to give you a Rad-X he dug out from a grave but you receive a lighter instead. (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) savegame (This was changed in RP 2.0. He is now supposed to give a lighter. Text corrected in unreleased update - killap) * Continuity: If you find the body of Brother Thomas and then speak to the Abbot for the first time, the line you can choose to say is somewhat illogical. Firstly I can't know that the monastery is missing a monk, then the PC refers to the place of the find as "down there" as he knew where to seek for the monk and there is a preposition missing after "belonged". (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot (Grammar error fixed in unreleased update - killap) * Typo in conversation with the Abbot: "Brother Thomas has been missing for several day..." (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot (Fixed in unreleased update - killap) * Typo in conversation with the Abbot: When asking the Abbot about the Order's history, one of your dialogue options reads "Where did your ancestor come from" as opposed to "Where did your ancestors come from?"screenshot (Fixed in unreleased update - killap) Arroyo Broken Hills * If you tell Marcus the whereabouts of the missing convicts he puts them back into jail, but when you ask him afterwards "what's the news in town" he does not acknowledge this fact and still says they're missing. Is it possible to make a check for this and make Marcus skip this line? (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) savegame (Vanilla problem. Fixed in unreleased update - killap) Den Enclave Oil Rig EPA * Dialog with the Hologram 10001 starts with three "error" options, when i'd repaired the robot-controlling terminal BEFORE talking to the Hologram 10001. (WinXP+SP2, FO2 v1.0 US, Humongous, F2RP 2.1.1 win-installer - all options except the child patch installed) -- valcik, screenshot (Yeah, looks like I forgot to include the latest message file for it. Fixed in unreleased update - killap) Gecko Klamath * If you take the quest to rustle the Brahmin but then tell the Duntons you're ashamed and decline the reward, the quest remains active and you cannot persue any other dialogue options with them until you accept your reward, making it impossible to talk them into leaving Torr alone and complete the "Find out who is rustling brahmin" quest until you say, "I'm here for my cut, partners" (WinVista, 2.1.1 US, installer, humongous, all options except talking head cassidy).savegame (Not really a bug, but I can see it as feeling incomplete. The script gives no indication that the line should complete the quest, but I've gone ahead and modified it just for the RP, no unofficial patch. Addressed in unreleased update - killap) Military Base Modoc * Meat jerky sold by Grisham is inedible. (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) savegame (Did meat jerky ever do anything in the game? I really don't think it would heal the player or anything. It has been confirmed that the jerky isn't supposed to do anything - killap) * After completing the ghost farm quest and telling Karl to come back home, there are two identical copies of him in Modoc. (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) savegame (I tested your save game and Karl is not there. However, Derek is outside Mom's place and he looks just like Karl. You might have gotten the two confused. - killap) That's odd because I definitely have two of them on the Main Street map. One stands in front of the church and the other on a small patch of corn field in front of Balthas' house. screenshot screenshot What might be causing this? I applied 2.1.1 over a fresh install of FO2 and used a 2.1 savegame but with that I never entered Modoc before. (Oops, I totally assumed you were talking about him being in the Den. I've gotten many reports of that. I'll check in Modoc again later today. - killap) Yep, you're right. I'm not sure how I missed this but there was always a Karl on the Modoc map. I had added another a long time ago but clearly this was unnecessary. Fixed in unreleased update - killap) Ghost Farm * The "little girls" at the north side by the aquifer are still the little boy model. (Fixed in unreleased update - killap) Navarro New Reno * Shark club basement can't be accessed due to enhanced maps. It looks like there is layer of "shadow" above the stairs. You can see it here. (linux wine, enhanced maps, rp 2.1.1) (It can be accessed just fine, but it may require more pixel hunting than one should undergo. I've tweaked it so that it isn't as tedious. Addressed in unreleased update - killap) *Three Card Monte's initial dialogue is a bit odd. He says "Looking to play, friend?" and your first option is, "Uh, get down to what?" It might be a bit more clear if the option was something to the effect of, "Play what, exactly?"screenshot *When speaking to the Shark Club pit boss about old man McGee, he says, "He sure is pissed about you winning his fortune" even if you haven't yet done so.savegame New California Republic * Game consistently crashes after killing Lenny the super mutant in the ring. (WinVista, 2.1.1, installer, humongous clean install, everything but talking head Cassidy) (Also, Killap, the included save is a good spot to examine the critical hit description error I posted below.)savegame (Bah, yeah I see the problem. Sadly, this came about as a result of the Lenny stuck in ring fix I implemented. I should have seen the problem earlier, but alas I assumed some bounds checking was occurring in the engine when it in fact wasn't. Fixed in unreleased update - killap) Primitive Tribe Raiders * When spotting the raiders outside Vault City at night and following them to their camp, I come to a place with with ruined buildings and a whole building called Bob's Car Mart (with some rats in it). There's a collapsed cave at the back of the map, with some bones and the corpse of an average peasant (no loot). The rubble can't be blown up with explosives. I would think there was some clever new stuff to do here to get into the raider base, except I get to this same location regardless if I get the well or cave entrance. Re-entering the area once found changes nothing. http://i40.photobucket.com/albums/e239/Necrotelecomnicon/AO/scr00000.jpg?t=1280283809 http://i40.photobucket.com/albums/e239/Necrotelecomnicon/AO/scr00001.jpg?t=1280283930 (read the beginning of the topic, post a savegame ;) ) (What is the bug being reported here? This is the "secret" entrance to the Raider's base that you only get if you have good outdoorsman, etc. It has always been there, but is now just an improved looking map. You still use the ladder to enter the base on this map. - killap) Both the secret entrance and the not so secret entrance are on the same map, and neither had an entrance to the raider camp that I could see. Not fi'nding the entrance to the lair could be from lack of looking hard enough/solving a new puzzle, but that two locations that are specifically meant to be opposites are on the exact same map doesn't seem right to me. If it's meant to be that way it's certainly confusing. The old locations were quite different; easy to see which one you were actually at.' Redding San Francisco *BOS medical computer: I'm not sure if this is a bug since I don't know if the computer is supposed to take into consideration the "debt" when rising a certain stat value that has fallen below the minimum of "1". In my particular case I wanted it to rise my charisma from "0" to "1" but ended having a stat of 2 which is erroneous because initially when starting the game, my character had CH=2. Later, Dermal and Phoenix Asslt. Enhancements decreased the value to "1" (internally "0" because at that point I was not able to rise it with shades above "1" anymore, which is correct). So I expected the medical computer to work with the internal value and just clear the "debt". (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) savegame * Entering the Hubologist stash for the first time with IN<4 will get you stuck in an endless conversation loop with the gaurd. (2.1.1) (read the beginning of the topic, post a savegame ;) ) Here is the savegame, sorry :) (Fixed in unreleased update - killap) Sierra Army Depot * Minor bug: Last line in Skynet's first dialog in his robotic form is not left-aligned. (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot (Screenshot tells all, but do you happen to have a save game to test? - killap) yes, here please. savegame (Thanks for the save game. Fixed in unreleased update - killap) Slave Camp Vault 15 Vault City Vault City Village * You can get behind the cliff face at the top of the map. You run off to the top right so I'd guess it's a missing blocker on the map. (read the beginning of the topic, post a savegame ;) ) (Fixed in unreleased update - killap) Encounter Bugs * "Thick forest encounter": Foliage is obscuring the critters on this particular map. My suggestion would be to thin it out a bit where the critters would normally spawn. Additionally removing the cacti and cabbage from the forest would make it more plausible. (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) savegame (Very minor issue, but addressed nevertheless. Addressed in unreleased update - killap) Misc. bugs * Additional Karma Images are changing not only on "Karma" tab, but they also replace image corresponding to the first position item on "PERKS" and "KILLS" tabs ("TRAITS" and usually "Alien kills" respectively) *Upon a new game start, after getting the vault suit and exiting Arroyo to the World Map, any critical hit causes Zero Damage, however if you save and reload but once, it works normally after that, until you start a new game once more. (WinXP X86 SP3, RP v2.1.1, Windows Installer, Humungous Install, just required options nothing else.) says: I'm pretty sure critical hits are disabled by the game for the Temple of Trials (or perhaps it's just the first day of in-game time). Maybe that's got something to do with the issue. Funny, cause I was getting this bug after the temple of trials and like I said before I had reached the world map already.. Got into battle and nailed a Zero Damage Critical, I did that repeatedly till I reloaded a save game, then it worked fine.. I suspect that the Fixed Fallout Default Critical Hit Tables, Is somehow related to the problem, especially since the same thing happens in RP versions v2.0, v2.1 and v2.1.1, and those versions had selected that Fixed Fallout Default Critical Hit Tables Pre-selected by default, or I think they did but sure enough in ddraw.ini with the Fixed Critical Hit Tables the bug occurs. Another thing it never happened in RP v1.2 or lower the way it is now. I suppose I could find a way to upload a custom character design file that could show the issue plainly. Here is the link. My Created Character File Download Link Just use this character file to create a "New Game" character, proceed through the game till at least the world map, then get into a fight either on the world map or inside klamath or anywhere else.. Just don't reload any savegame or save and reload as any reloading operation nulls the bug. Good Luck, but finding this should be much easier with My Character File. *A great deal of the time that the player gets hit with a critical, rather than displaying the damage in the lower left corner, it shows nothing and goes straight to the description. screenshot (See NCR-Lenny error above for savegame) Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project